Evil In Your Heart
by FangsGirl934
Summary: He drew out a long knife. Weren't they called something? I was too nervous to think. Maybe I was already dead. "Don't you want to kill the bad guys?" I'm so done for. "That means I'm killing my own kind, Max. That's not what we do around here." My heart was beating. Faster. Faster. He was standing over me now. He brought the knife up. "I can't."
1. Chapter 2

Okay, admit it. The last chapter sucked majorly. I know. That's why I am taking the step to DELETE it. Same story, different first chapter. I need to keep the creepy aspect in this story. Enjoy!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'm ready."

The cool metal of the chair dug into my spine, causing me to jump up. It wasn't a lie. I was ready. Ready for my job.

He stared down at my paper intently, his glasses slipping down his long, slender nose. Then, he looked up at me.

"Nicholas. Nicholas Burner," He cleared his throat. "Your list here is exceptional. I'll say that. But-"

The phone rang. I glared at it. He smiled thinly. "Mr. Burner, I was saying that you need a new name." He pushed the phone off the desk, causing it to crack, which later died.

The smoke tickled my nose. I ignored it, staring into his cold eyes. He was cold. Like a venomous snake. He could kill me.

He could destroy me.

I pushed the angry thought out of my mind, waiting for him to speak. He folded his hands together in front of himself, then looked up at my shaking form.

"Choose a name. You simply cannot have your own. Everyone will Immediately know this 'Nicholas.' Now. Go on."

I racked my brain for a good name. Nothing too normal. Something new.

Then a voice spoke in my head. 'Fang.'

Why should it be Fang?

"Fang!" I blurted out. He had to except it. He needed me.

"Fantastic. Fang. I will call you when I have thought about it. Have a great evening, Fang." He pointed to the door, and I nodded. I pushed it, but didn't budge.

"It's a pull. Pull, Fang." I couldn't see him, but I could tell he was smiling.

I hated him.

"Right, yes. Um, bye." I quickly ran out of there, into the alley way. I shook my hands, thanking god it was over.

But the nightmares still came. They swirled into my empty, cold mind. Pushing and pulling my brain, squeezing out my strength.

My only weakness.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Max! Take it in, let it go. We need to leave!" My mother peeked around the corner, frowning. "You are ready, correct?"

"Yes, mom," I turned around. "I am. Let us leave the house I grew up in. Leave it to a bunch of b-"

"Maximum! I will not accept that language!" She stomped down the stairs, her dark brown curls flying everywhere.

Angel and Gazzy were already strapped in the van, squealing and giggling at the disney movie in front of them.

If only I could be capable of happiness.

We are leaving our cozy home in Arizona, to go to New York. New york? Yeah.

People say that it's SO safe, and cops are EVERYWHERE TO HELP YOU WITH YOUR TROUBLES. Troubles of 13 year olds mugging you in broad daylight.

"Mom. I'm 17. Can I fly the way to NYC? I know the way. It's not a long trip."

"Oh yes it is. Ms. Martinez, get in the van." She slipped on her pair of bug eyed sunglasses and honked.

I sighed, and buckled my seatbelt. You are probably thinking to yourself; "This girl has WINGS?"

Well yes. I do. My dad worked as a scientist for a lab. Before he, you know, killed himself.

He experimented on me. Which led to these feather babies stuck to my back.

So I can fly?

Yes. But not today.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

My phone ringing jolted me out of a deep sleep. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Fang. I am calling to say you have made it." My heart was verocious, pumping in my throat.

"Really? Great."

"Yes, very great. Come to my office tomorrow at 7:00. In the evening. I'll tell you the details then. Goodbye."

"By-"

He hung up. Great. I should be happy right? I've got a job.

But this is not ordinary job.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

So? Is it better than the other first chapter? Maybe.

Review! I like them.

-Max


	2. Chapter 2 sorta

I decided to write another chapter today, since I'll be on vacation sometime next week, so I won't be writing until the week after. Maybe later.

,,,,,

He killed my dad. He did.

Right in front of me, too.

I was around 12. I was living a normal life in Arizona, with my best friends and family dogs. I had no siblings, so life was fairly easy.

My mother had me when she was 16, so she was a teen mom most of her life. She was still the best mother ever. And my dad was 10 years older.

But that doesn't mean anything.

I came home from a long day of school, since it was the beginning of summer break. I was happy, willing to help mom with the laundry and dad with the dishes. We were all chatting, laughing.

Now when I think about it, we were a happy family. Something out of a Hallmark commercial. I grew up a lovable child, being a strict A student and all. Until that night.

We were watching a movie, a comedy. Then the doorbell rang.

Dad paused the movie, and went to get the door. Before he got up though, he patted my head, smiling at mom and I.

"Hello, Mr. Kramer. What can I do for you?" Dad was nonchalant, acting like it was normal for your boss to knock on your door at 8:00 PM. On a Friday.

"Oh, I needed to clear up some business with you. About work." I peeked around the corner, and Mr. Kramer had smiled at me. "Hey, Nicky." He walked in and rubbed my head.

He had always been jealous of my dad. Of his perfect family. His beautiful wife, his respectful son. He had always wanted me as a child.

"Mrs. Burner," He glanced at my mom. "Can you show me the files you have for your job?" He smiled thinly. It was fake.

"Uh, sure. It's upstairs. Follow me." She ran up the stairs, with Mr. Kramer at her heels.

Dad had looked over at me, confused. "Strange. Hey. Do you want some Sour Patch Kids?" I nodded, and we went into the kitchen.

"Make sure you bite the head off first." I had said, opening the box.

"Why?"

"So they won't know who murdered their family." I was giggling now, and dad was shaking his head.

"I swear, Nick. You and your amazing brain." Then we heard screeching.

"I'm going upstairs. Stay here, Nick. Have the phone handy." Then he was gone.

I held his cell phone in my hand, and I crept up the stairs to the room. And then I saw something so horribly, immensely disgusting that I wanted to puke.

My mother was half naked, and she was curled under Mr. Kramer.

I have never gotten the sex talk yet, so I didn't know what was happening. What was he doing to mom?

Now I understand that rape is very common.

Dad was wrestling Mr. Kramer, and I dialed 911.

"Hello, 911. What is your emergency?"

"Intruder in my house. He is hurting my father and my mom! Come quick!"

"Okay sweetie. Where are you?"

I gave her the address. "Do you know this man?"

"Yes. He is my dad's boss."

"We'll be right over."

I ran into Mr. Kramer, shoving him away from my dad. "Stop it!" I was crying. A wimp I was.

"Nicky. Go." He had blood running down his nose. I didn't listen.

"Get AWAY from him!" My dad was insane, throwing punches. Then, Mr. Kramer pulled out a gun.

My mom wimpered.

"Shh, Sara. I would NEVER hurt you."

My dad's hands were up, and he shook his head. "Do not hurt my FAMILY."

"Okay. Bye then."

The gun shot rang in my ears. It happened so fast. My dad crumpled to the floor, a red circle of blood on his forehead.

"NO!" My mom was screaming, crying, and clawing at Mr. Kramer.

"SH! Sara. If you want to live, be calm. Be calm."

Then the door bursted open, policeman aiming guns at everyone.

I was so scared, I ran into the arms of one of the men, crying.

"Shh. Son, it's okay."

They saw my dad on the floor, gun shot in his head.

"This man," Mr. Kramer pointed at my father. "Raped his own WIFE, hit his child, and tried to kill ME. I had to shoot. Areest me if you need to. But he is the real monster."

My mother had her pants back on, and she ran to hug me. "Go with it." She whispered in my ears. "I don't want you to get hurt, baby."

They ended up NOT arresting Mr. Kramer. They took away the body. Mr. Kramer married my mother 1 year later.

We moved to New York 2 years ago, when I was 16. My mother is happy, but miserable at the same time. She only goes with it to keep me alive.

So now, Mr. Kramer is my dad AND my boss. I work for him now.

We gave the dogs to my friends, and then I was lonely. Very lonely.

I kill people for a living now. And I make decent cash.

Should it be wrong that I stalk, then murder innocent people?

No. I don't think so.

But I hate Sour patch Kids.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Max POV

The drive to New York was loong and treacherous. I say this because there was a bunch of old farts out on the road, and apparently drunk kids as we drove into nightime.

Lightning illuminated the sky, showing off stars and black clouds. It was also raining.

"You see Max. If you would have flown there, you wouldv'e had to stop somewhere and wait for us. I was right all along wasn't I?" No. She wasn't.

"Mom. I have incredible fast flying speed, and i would have made it before the storm. So haha. Jokes on you."

"Haha! JOKES ON YOU, Mommy!" Angel giggled and kicked the back of my seat. I grew angry, and spun around. It wasn't easy being in the car seat. "You little brat. _Stop kicking my SEAT!_" I was practically a monster! Heh.

Tears welled up in Angel's eyes and her bottom lip poked out. "Look it what you've done, Max!" Mom pulled up to the creepy motel and turned the truck off.

Angel spilled a few tears, but instantly got over it when she saw the arcade. "Mommy! Can we go! PLEASE?"  
>"Of Course sweetie."<p>

"Yay!"

"Max, take Gazzy and ANgel. I'll get the room settled."

I groaned, but agreed. I took the blondies inside the arcade, which smelt like pizza. My stomache growled. I pulled out the 20 dollar bill and cashed it in for some tickets. Then I let the kids go play.

I sat down in a cold plastic chair and watched over them. I ignored the group of boys gathered around a shooting game.

"Hey, girl." I turned to see a boy my age. He smiled at me.

"Why don't you join us while we play the game? We like company." Another creepy smile. Hoots from the boys. Yeah.

No.

"Nope. Sorry. Gotta go." I instantly got up and pulled Angel and Gazzy from the counter. They both held squishy toys.

Mom was already in the room, so we mwt up with her. She had ordered 3 pizzas. 1 for her and the kids, and 2 for me.

I have quite the appetite.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Fang Pov

I felt nervous.

Just a little.

I got up in the morning with a major headache, and big regrets. Working with my father was the hardest thing I could do in my life, but oh well.

I had pulled on all black, so I wouldn't stand out, and walked down the stairs.

My mother was sitting at the dining room table, reading a book. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello, honey. You look very tired." Her black hair was up in a bun, and she was wearing no makeup.

"Yeah. I guess. So, um- I"

"Your father said you were working for him now." She swallowed her coffee and looked back down at her book.

"Uh, yeah. Do you mind?" I didn't mean to sound anxious, but that's how it came out.

"No. Just, please don't get hurt. I don't want to lose you." She stood up and walked over to me. She was shorter, but she reached up to put her hand on my shoulder. "You're my pride and joy. Without you-"

She looked down at her ring, which was bright gold. "I love you." I say. She smiled.

"I love you too. Now go. He's waiting." I hugged her quickly and ran out of the house.

His building wasn't too far away, so I jogged right up to the door and opened it. It creaked, which made me cringe.

He was writing in a notebook, and he looked up at me. ANd smiled.

I hate when he smiles.

"Hello Fang. Right on time." He stands up, and slowly walks around his desk. He was a few inches shorter, so he looked up at me.

"Now. I need you to deal with something." He squeaks his shoes together. "A man has angered me. His name is Michael Chen. I need you to kill him." He hands me a paper of the man's face. And a knife.

"He works at Macys. I hope you know which one I'm talking about." He smiles a stupid smile and points to the door.

"Dispose of him. This will test if you are worth the money." I nod.

And I walk straight out the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

It's boring. I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to make sure this chapter has alot more going on.

,,,,,,,,,,,

I've always understood the meaning of death and how it happens and yada yad.

But I've never done anything like it before. I mean, sure. We've all had killed an ant, spider, cockroach. But a human? Not really.

I mean no.

So, you could say I was very nervous when he gave me the first instruction. I mean, Macys? "I hope you know which one I mean!" What was that supposed to mean?

Maybe it was the one he took mom shopping in every month.

The scary thing is, my mother has excepted Mr. Kramer over the years, growing to love him. Or at least tolerate him. Or he would probably kill her.

I walked through the dank alleyway, in my trenchcoat leaving a trail in the mud.

No, I'm just kidding.

But I have a leather jacket...?

The sky was a dull gray, and the storm front overhead made have major head cramps. I should have taken tylenol. Too late.

Macys was on a street corner. 23rd to be exact. It was already open, and had many people roaming through the aisles.

I walked in quietly, so I wouldn't disturb anyone. So they won't notice that I'm going to murder one of their workers.

No biggie.

Oh gods. I see him. He looks like his profile Mr. kramer gave to me.

He was older, maybe in his late forties. Dyed black sideburns down to his chin, but pepper gray hair on his balding head. He also had a potbelly.

I saw him turn around to walk out a door behind his counter, and I followed, matching his slow, steady pace.

He leaned against the dumpster, holding a cigar in his left hand. He was also looking down at his phone.

"Michael Chen?" I hope I sound intimidating.

He jumped at the sound of my voice, but gained his usual composure. "Whad'ya want, kid?" His voice was high and raspy, which sounded very wierd on a grown man like him.

"Do ya want something? Good looking child like you needs a girl. I sell them if ya want one of them. They are all beautiful, but I have one to hook you up with." He leaned over to me, and showed me the girl on his phone.

I yanked the phone out of his hand. "You sell _girls?_"

"Oh, yes. 13 to 18! They are very easy to get then. Kill the parents of course." He laughs to himself. "Well? Do you want her? She's only 500. Half off."

Then I pulled out the knife.

"Son. Why would you do that?" His face grew pale, which showed the excessive use of fake tan. "Please, I have a business to run. You understand right?"

I was all but growling.

"You sell _girls. _But you kill their FAMILIES FIRST?" I was enraged. I brought the knife down through his throat, and he fell like a sack of potatoes on the concrete.

I took his phone and wallet, and threw him into the dumpster he was leaning on a minute ago.

A sick man he was. Now I don't feel so bad about killing him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leaving the motel was easy. I never wanted to go back.

"How long?" I asked mom, jolting to and fro because of the brat kicking my seat again.

"Well, we have about 4 hours to hit New York City! We have the apartment ready, so all we need to do is unpack, and then I'll settle with my boss." She smiled at me, her bug eyed sunglasses covering half her face.

Glad she's happy.

"You will be going to the 'Square Brick High School." I snorted.

"'Square Brick'? Now thats a stupid name." I leaned my head back and stared at the black sky. Lightning flashed into my eyes.

"Oooh Mommy! Did you just see that?" ANgel bounced excitedly in her car seat.

"Yeah! We're all gonna die!" Gazzy giggled with insane laughter, while Angel started to tell him how rainbows make everything better. And to shut up.

The radio started to play a stupid pop song, so I turned it down. But mom looked at me. "I love that song, Max. Turn it up."

"No."

"Now!"

"Nooooo."

Then she spun the dial all the way up, which caused the idiotic beat to blare throught he speakers.

"Baby I love the way ya talk! You walk! OHHHHHH!" Mom was on the borderline of exploding out of her seat, which threw me into a fit of laughter.

"Mom! I LOVE IT!" Angel waved her hands around while Gazzy did the robot. People all around us stared through the car window, but I didn't care.

We stopped in the parking lot of a store just as the song ended, and we all did jazz hands.

"WHHOOOHOOOO!" Mom posed, and I threw my arms around her.

"Mom. I love you." She kissed my head, and the twins laughed until they had no breath left.

Maybe this wouldn't be TOO bad.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Tada! Everyone give a round of applause to Fang for killing his first human EVA!

*Cricket chirps*

Hehehe. Eh- bye.

-Max


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, High School sucks. I have to get used to it.

,,,,

MAX POV

The weather was gross and icky when we stepped out of the car to the entrance of the apartment. It was tall, and it seemed to be swaying in the quick, cool wind.

"Mommy. Are we staying in the monster?" Angel tugged Mom's hand, her big blue eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh, its no monster. It just a big, tall-"

"Hello! How may I help you?" A man by the age of 50 stood at the front steps of the 'monster'. A crack of lightning swooped above our heads.

Oh. He's THAT type of guy.

He led us inside, to the brick fireplace in the center of the room, toasting my feet and hands. Gazzy and ANgel looked around the modern setting in awe. Hey, I couldn't blame them.

HE then took us up the elevator to our room (How did he know us?) and gave us a short tour. "You are the Martinez's, right? Good. Very good." He shook Mom's hand, and looked over at me. "And you are..?"

"Max." I didn't need to shake his hand. They looked gross, all pale and scratched. And germs, second of all. I stalked off to what was to become my room.

It had white walls and hard wood floors, like the rest. There was a big window near the end of it.

"Oh great. Now people can see me ALL the time."

"Do you like it?" I jumped (just a little) to the sound of his voice. It turned slowly.

"I'm Mr. Kramer, by the way." There's that hand again.

"That's great. Don't you need to talk with my mom about all this?" I gestured towards the door. "I'm not an adult."

"Yes. I know. But I would like to get your opinion."

"Oh. It's cool, I guess. Is that good enough for you?" I didn't like the feel of this place. I needed to stretch my wings.

"Yes." (He says 'Yes' alot, doesn't he?) "LIsten here, Max. I have a son about your age. There has been drama of murder around here, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt. He can take you to school and back." Do I look like I can't handle myself?

"Uh, no thanks. I can take care of myself." What a creep.

"You can talk to him. I'm sure you'll feel better that way." He smiled, then disapeared out of the room.

Great. Just when I thought I was enjoying myself.

,,,,,

Fang POV

I wasn't so sure how my mom would feel with me killing people.

But she was cool with it.

If I didn't do it right, I knew I would get into trouble with the big boss, and THAT would be quite eventful.

Did I tell you Mr. Kramer owns an apartment place? Yeah. And I kill people.

Correction: I _killed_ someone.

He had called me over, for a reason that people moved there. He said there was a girl.

Does he want me to kill her..?

No.

I walked through the door way of the apartment building, feeling the warm, toasty air. "Hello?" I walked to the back of the office, where I found Mr. Kramer.

"Oh, Nick. Hello." Is he going to ask me about my job..?

"There is a girl upstairs, about your age. I wanted you to talk to her, get under her skin."

"Uh, why?"

"Becuase there is something wrong with her. This is spying, not killing. Can you handle that?"

"Sure." With a short nod, I backed out of the room up the stairs. He slipped me the room number. Hopefully the girl was ugly.

Maybe that's what he meant by "Something's wrong with her." Yeah. I can do this.

I mean after all, I just killed somebody.

I went up to their door and knocked. Time to put on the charm.

A woman opened the door. She grinned. "Oh hello."

"Hi. I'm the son of Mr. Kramer-"

"Oh! Did he want you to talk to Max? He told me how dangerous it's getting here."

"Exactly. So can I come in?"

"Sure, honey!" She stepped away from the door and called: "Max! Someone's here for youu!" She then went over to attend to a little boy and girl in the living room.

As soon as she walked out, I was speechless.

She had long legs, which were clad in jeans. She was tall over all, but that's not what got me.

Her face was beautiful, with her deep brown eyes and-

"Oh. It's you. Tell your idiot father I don't need help. I can handle myself very well." She didn't even glance to my face. Then, she spun on her heel and walked to her room.

I guess I have to follow her.

She was throwing books to her bed, and she glanced up at me.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"My father's order was to speak with you."

"Orders? It's called personal space."

"Yeah. But there are gangs at night, and the alleyways are cruel. I can be your body guard."

"I've been guarding my body for 17 years. I can do it for even more. So don't waste your time."

"I'm Nick, by the way."

"Nick. Well that's fine. Do you go to school?"

"No. I'm 18."

"College?"

"I'm not that type." She was back to sorting clothes into her dresser drawers.

"Good for you. Well, I look forward to not seeing you soon, Nick." She turned back to me.

"I'll see you tomorrow Max."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


End file.
